Dark Serpents
by Jamespotter69
Summary: Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts he discovers an group of old bloods called the Dark Serpents that his parents along with Sirius and Remus were apart of. Non book compliant from basically 5th year and up. EVIL Dumbledore bashing of Ron and Ginny Wesley and Dumbledore. As well as bad Molly. Sirius ALIVE SLASH Male pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story is one I have taken from Looney69 I have her okay on it sense she is not having as much luck with this story as she hoped. From what I have been told some chapters are very close to a story of kindred01 don't know I never looked. I have seen that kindred01 has a story close to this title but I never read it since the story isn't complete and I don't read story's that are still in the works. I enjoy writing and I have fun doing it. I actually have a book that I am working on. **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARTERS. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. NO FLAMING.**

 **Chapter one.**

Harry was packing his trunk for Hogwarts as mentally going over all the changes that has happened since the summer after Voldemort returned. Even though fifth year was hell with the bitch from the ministry making life unpleasant for those in houses beyond Slytherin.

The Ministry was forced to make lots of former apologies at the end of the year. Including a complete pardon for Sirius Black after Peter Pettigrew was caught in the ministry though he was the only masked death eater captured he had confessed without any type of truth potions that he was the one to betray Lily and James Potter and he was the one to blow up the street and kill all those muggles. The ministry also had to do a lot of arse kissing to himself about the hell they caused throughout his fifth year.

Harry had surprising enough gotten O's in all subjects but history and divention and herbolgy he failed history and divention and got a EE in herbolgy not that he cared about those subjects. Sirius got co/custody with Remus Lupin. Remus and Sirius both became the Defense against dark arts teachers thanks to the board of governors with Lucius Malfoy leading the demand for them to take the position and Harry was tutored in runes and arithmancy by Sirius and Remus during the weekends to the point Harry got an O in his OWLS in those subjects as well.

Sixth year was good except the falling out that Harry had with Ron over playing quidditch since Harry refused to play even though he was told he would be welcome back on the team. Then things got worst as sixth year went on Ron and Ginny were mad about his refusal to date Ginny. To the point that Ginny and Ron thought it would be a good idea to have Ginny climb in Harry's bed naked and try using the fact that he was asleep to have sex with him. Ginny ended up with a bruise on her face and the auror's came to investigate what happened after Harry reported what happened to Sirius and Remus. She was lucky they didn't press charges for attempted rape and attempted theft of line.

Harry was starting his seventh and final year next week and both Sirius and Remus were heading to Hogwarts tomorrow night and taking his trunk with them so he wouldn't have to carry it. He was startled out of his musings when he heard Sirius call him to come down as soon as he finished packing.

"You wanted to see me Sirius?" Harry asked as he found Sirius in the kitchen silently wondering where Remus was.

"Yes Harry, first off I wanted to give you this put it on and don't ever take it off." Sirius said as he handed Harry a simple chain necklace with a green pendent on it. "It will heat up if you have any type of potion or poison near it. Also it will prevent any mind altering potions to become active including love and lust potions, loyalty potions, control and obedience potions pretty much any potion that effect your mind. Any poisons will also become null even if you are forced to swallow one.

Second thing I am taking you tomorrow to get your eyes checked and have special contacts or glasses spelled to prevent anyone from reading your mind even if you are really good at blocking.

Third thing is I don't trust Dumbledore which is the reason for that first two. He has been repeatedly trying to force you back to the muggles house. And he seems to be doing everything possible to get you and Ginny Weasley together. I am not sure why. But I have it set up so if any papers are signed by you or me on any type of contract or transfer of money the goblins will force a test to be done to ensure there is no spell or potion in our system at the time while making sure we know exactly what we signed.

I know some of your fathers and my old friends are planning to get the old gain back together but I have no idea what they plan or hope to accomplish." Sirius said as he and Harry drank their tea.

"Old friends? I haven't heard of any beyond you Remus and Peter being friends with my father."

"We used to have a large group of people that we were friends with Frank Longbottom unfortunately he was forced in to insanity. Some of our friends were actually considered death eaters but they weren't any threat to us. Honestly I don't think Voldemort was the one who attacked your parents. Since they were actually friends with Tom for years. Though Tom disappeared not long before you were born. Someone was claiming to be Tom doing attacks and murders but we noticed the difference between the two. Severus Snape is another one we used to hang out with though Dumbledore never liked our friendship and used spells and potions to try to stop it. So we hid our friendship. Lucius Malfoy was one as well though your parents and Remus and I were never extremely close to him. Most of the others are dead though." Sirius said as he finished his tea and grabbed a photo album from a hidden room behind the wine wall. Showing Harry the picture of all of them.

"Peter never was part of our group of our hidden gang. So to speak the marauders were only an in school prankster group. The hidden gang called ourselves the dark serpents. Which in order to be part of that group you had to have a old bloodline beyond four generations blood purity didn't matter werewolf's and vampires were part of our group because they had bloodlines from four generations or more. But Peter was a muggleborn."

"You guys were friends with death eaters? And Voldemort? What do you mean someone else murdered my parents? Are they still on the lose?" Harry sat up read to start yelling.

"Yes Voldemort was one of the members of the dark serpents. However he and any death eater vowed to never attack or kill any member of the dark serpents to do so is a death sentence. Voldemort was a member because of the Slytherin bloodline in him. Remus is one because he is a descendant of an family that was around in Merlin's time. James was a member because his whole family were members and he was a descendant of Gryffindor. Snape was one because his mother was a descendant from Guinevere the wife of Arthur Pendragon. There is a rumor that James was also a descendant from Arthur Pendragon but it was never proven. Frank Longbottom was a descendant of Hufflepuff. The Malfoys are descendants from Ravenclaw even though they have been sorted in to Slytherin for the last six generations. However your friend Luna is also a direct descendant from Ravenclaw with less of a darker mix amongst the bloodlines. And as I showed you on the tapestry the Blacks were an old bloodline that existed back when the ministry of magic was actually created. I honestly don't know all the details but what I do know is Voldemort used to take magical children away from abusive homes and it didn't matter if they were pureblood half or muggleborn even Scribs he took them and often killed the parents for abusing the child. He set them up in a special home where they were taken care of and loved.

Your parents and the rest of the dark serpents helped in that process in taking the children and healing them before bringing them to the safe house. Then one day Voldemort just vanished no one knows what happened but we know that we as in James Remus and myself showed up at a muggleborns home where the three year old girl was having the hell beat out of her for a brust of acidental magic. Voldemort had us take the girl and her newborn twin brothers out of there. The boys were magical as well. We took the kids to Lily and Alice both were healers and helped with our cause of stopping child abuse. After the girl was fully healed we took them to the safe house we left after ensuring the girl was settled in and went to meet back up with Voldemort but he never showed up.

A month before you were born a man claiming to be Voldemort showed up but it wasn't him he didn't have the tattoo that all members of the dark serpents had. He was evil he started cursing his death eaters doing raids on the muggleborn homes where the parents and children were raped and or murdered some cases both.

Then he led an attack on the safe house that the true Voldemort set up. Next day Dumbledore claimed that the prophecy was made and he though Voldemort would go after them. If that person truly was Voldemort the minute he raised his wand to his death eaters or the safe house and its protectors he would have dropped dead since the safe house was watched over by volunteers of the dark serpents.

When he went after you no body was found and only an old robe and a broken wand was found by your crib with your mother dead on the ground to the side of your crib. You had an open wound on your head. But no proof that any one outside of your parents were killed that night."

"I see so the one that was reborn that night during the third task was that the real one or the fake one?" Harry asked as he refilled his hot chocolate.

"I have no idea. But since Severus is part of the so called death eaters and the only raids have been on muggles where their children vanish I think it is the real one. But I am not sure. Since I have yet to see him myself up close and personal if you know what I mean." Sirius got himself a refill of tea and waited to see if Harry had any more questions. When none came he changed the subject back to the track of what he had planned to talk to Harry about today anyways.

Now remember after tomorrow you will be by yourself here at the house as both Remus and I are required to be at Hogwarts a week before school starts back up."

 _ **One week later**_

Harry boarded the express both dreading and feeling relived that he was finally starting his final year at Hogwarts. His thoughts still circling back to their conversation on the dark serpents from last week add to that Sirius was teasing the shit out of him because he came home to check up on Harry to ensure he had everything he needed and caught Harry in a very compromising position with the Weasley twins. After hexing the twins he made sure to give all three of the them the little wizards talk. Then George ended up saying that his talk wasn't as bad as the one their dad gave them. Sirius feeling insulted decided to up the talk a bit by giving very detailed sex advise. Including giving information on how Harry was created with Lily and James. Unfortunately the twins left after the talk and didn't come back till it was time to bring Harry to the station.

Harry and Hermione met up outside the station and both sat in a compartment together. Harry used a combination of runes and a spell to prevent unwanted visitors entry to their compartment. Only ones keyed in were Neville and Luna. Harry was pleased he got to see not only Fred and George but also Bill and Charlie before he boarded the train. Harry didn't feel like dealing with the the destugsting red heads Ron and Ginny. Both of which somehow ended up bald and no potion seemed to regrow it.

 _ **After the feast**_

Harry was on his way to the dorms with the rest of the Gryffindors when he was called by Remus to come with him for a few minutes.

"Harry remember when I said I was meeting some of the old gang this week? Well I thought I would let you know that some of the members are planning to do a ritual next week to cause the one they chose to carry on four family lines we are not sure who the chosen one will be since the three performing the ritual didn't say. And before you ask no Remus and I are not part of the three but we plan to carry on our lines at next summer since we both decided we don't want to stay in Hogwarts after you leave. However I also found that the Voldemort that was reborn during the third task is the true Voldemort. He has set up a new safe house that has even more powerful wards on it then Hogwarts and the bank put together. He hopes that you would be willing to join the dark serpents group after you leave Hogwarts. But that is up to you. I would ask you at least find out all the details from not only Remus and I but the other members as well before you decide either way. Are you still planing on becoming a healer after you finish Hogwarts or are you planing on traveling after you finish?" Sirius said after Harry sat down on the couch.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance in how fast Sirius was talking while Remus just grinned as he handed Harry a cup of hot chocolate. "Yes I remember, that is interesting to hear but won't that put a lot of stress and pressure on the the one they chose to carry the children? You said four bloodlines but only three are part of the ritual how does that work? I am glad you and Remus plan to have kids of your own after I finish Hogwarts. So if he is the true Voldemort then does that mean I don't have to worry about my own life anymore? Good to hear on the wards of the safe house. I am not sure about joining the dark serpents but I will get as much details as possible before I decide one way or another. Yes I plan to become a healer however I plan to travel first and learn more about healing around the world first before I become a healer and work in a hospital or clinic." Harry said quickly just to annoy Sirius since he said everything so fast he decided to repay the favor. He also noticed the entire time he was talking Remus was fighting the desire to bust out laughing.

Sirius pouted at Harry responding that way but knew why he did it.

Harry left for the tower not long afterwards having to be in the dorms before curfew. His thoughts though kept returning to Sirius answer to his question on how the ritual would work. Somehow the fact that three members of the dark serpents will impregnate a person of an old bloodline worried him.

Well this is the first chapter of the Dark Serpents that I am doing. I will be taking Looney69's story and some chapters I won't change anything in others I will. As I stated earlier I have her permission to take the story.

Peace out


	2. Dark Serpents

SORRY I POSTED THE WRONG COPY OF THE CHAPTER BY MISTAKE HERE IS THE REAL ONE. AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THAT.

BUT FIRST

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK

FOR THE REVIEW AND ALSO

ScarlettRoze FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY FROM LOONEY69 OVER TO ME. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPORT. ALSO

THANK YOU INUBITCH FOR CAUSING ME TO RELOOK TO SEE WHICH CHAPTER I POSTED.

Okay this story is one I have taken from Looney69 I have her okay on it sense she is not having as much luck with this story as she hoped. From what I have been told some chapters are very close to a story of kindred01 don't know I never looked. I have seen that kindred01 has a story close to this title but I never read it since the story isn't complete and I don't read story's that are still in the works. I enjoy writing and I have fun doing it. I actually have a book that I am working on. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARTERS. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. NO FLAMING.

Chapter 1 the Dark Serpents?

Harry enjoyed the first week of school, with Ron and Ginny serving detention for cheating after it was proven that Hermione had her homework stolen. Harry was walking the grounds when Severus Snape appeared and walked up to him.

"Mr. Potter if you have a few minutes I would like you to come to my office and have some tea while I talk to you about some advance potions training I would like to give you since you are one of the few that would be capable of handling the work." Snape said while using a hand to show Harry toward the castle.

"Sure thing Professor. Would you be willing to tell me what the names of the potions are you would like to train me in?" Harry said as walking toward the castle with Snape beside him. Not noticing the smirk on Snapes face as they walked. Snape carefully stuck his left hand in his pocket keeping Harry from seeing what was in his left hand.

Harry woke up feeling really groggy not remembering going to sleep in the first place he opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness, he felt sluggish and drowsy like someone drugged him. Trying to remember what the last thing he remembered doing was then it hit him. 'Snape I was drinking tea in his offices he offered me tea! Why did I drink it? I didn't notice the necklace heat up and it didn't null the potion!' he screamed at himself when he heard the sound of the heavy doors opening and bare feet slapping along the floor. It made Harry realized that he was naked himself and his necklace was missing. he groped around for a blanket but found none.

The blind fold was pulled off his face made him blinked at the dully light room, but from what he could see it looked like a large bed chambers with green and gold tiled walls, gold and black snaked curved into the round room, the tails of the snaked hung low holding brightly lit lanterns. But his eyes were drawn back to the three men standing in front of him.

The teen pulled his legs closer to his chest and looked up at them, they wore masks but not ones that he seen Death Eaters wear. these were dark red apart from the eyes, but there was a large green snake crossing the center of each mask. One moved closer to Harry and pulled him up onto his knees, the teen struggled for a moment but because he felt drowsy and sluggish he gave up quickly "Do you know why you're here?" Came the voice from the middle man, Harry didn't recognized the voice but he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was Voldemort under that mask even if this was the true Voldemort and not a real threat to him.

"N…No." Harry said, his mouth was dry and he felt like he swallowed sandpaper as his tongue stuck to his lips. The three men looked at each other as if they were talking to each other though their eyes before looking back at the teen

"You're here because of your blood, you hold the blood from an old but great family that has started to die since Albus Dumbledore has come to power." The one on the right said, Harry turned to look at him

"I can understand that. While everyone else seems to think he is great and powerful I don't see that I see a ass that seems to think he what he says is law and no one should question him." Harry said while lifting his head up and showing his defiance of the so called great Albus Dumbledore.

"His illusion is what he wants people to see. We the Dark Serpent are here to fix these wrongs."

"A…And how are you going to do that?" Harry asked,

"By carrying on the line by four powerful families." Frowning Harry turned to the man on the left before shaking his head.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, he was scared of the answer but he wanted to know what these men wanted with him…They drugged you, well Snape did, you're naked as a jay bird with three masked men talking about carrying on the blood lines… his mind told him

"You will carry our children."

"NO not happening I am trying to finish school before I plan to travel the world and study different healing ways, but right now I got to go and kick a teacher in the ass." Harry said trying to standing up.

They grabbed him and pulled him towards the bed "We are sorry but you don't have any say in this, however it would be better if you are willing to go through with this without force." One said as they forced a yellow potion down his throat. Harry choked and tried to spit it out but was forced to swallow it. He looked up at them before they tie his hand down onto the bed.

"This is you wanting me willing!" Harry yelled as he pulled on the chains around his wrist. "How is this willing if you tied me down!" He snarled at them, one masked man touched Harry's hair with a bare hand and ran his fingers though the soft strands

"The chains are not there to hurt you, but we want you to understand, we are running out of time and any attempts to contact you alone has failed. If we had more time we would have let you come to us on your own free will. We don't want to hurt you." He whispered softly as Harry's breathing calmed down as he looked at the masked man that is close to his face

"And if I become willing now what will happen to me after the babies are born?"

"Every child should have mother." Harry closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from forming

"I can promises you that Dumbledore would have already have a wife picked out for you most likely the Weasley girl and he would have the names of your children picked out for you." the one on the left said as Harry open his eyes again now feeling a little more out of it.

Harry groaned and closed his eyes as he felt a hot bare hand touched his stomach and lay heavily there for a moment "The potion has finished it work, he is ready for us." The mask man by Harry's head turned the teen's head back towards him

"Tell us your willing Harry?" He asked softly, feeling his mind was slightly muddle the only thing screaming at him at the moment was his thoughts telling him …this is right… and he wondered if it was the potion …you were put off by the idea a little while go… he told himself "Harry?" Came the voice again making him look up at the masked man

"Take off your masks and maybe I would be more inclined to be willing." Harry stated with a confidence that he honestly didn't feel but only his determination and will would not allow him to give in without at least knowing who they were.

The three looked at each other before agreeing to remove the masks as the drug that was in Harry would make most information he receives tonight almost like a dream and highly unlikely he would remember their faces.

One by one they removed their masks and allowed Harry to view faces even thought he was high on drug they gave him.

Looking at the three men Harry gave a slight nod of his head. "I'm willing." he said softly

There was a rustle of clothes and the sound of fabric dropping to the floor, Harry watched as the three men pulled away their dark robes to show they were naked underneath. Each one of them had the same tattoo of a snake over their left shoulder, once moved closer to Harry skimming his hands down his legs to his thighs before parting them gently. He dipped his fingers into a bowl that was offered to him by one of the other men and pulled them out to show them shinning in the dull light. Harry held his breath as he watched the hand moved it towards is entrance. He closed his eyes as the first finger circled his entrance before dipping into him.

Sex wasn't new to him, as he has been with other men his age and a little older like Fred and George Bill and Charlie as well, they were friends with benefits. "Does it hurt our Phoenix?" Harry open his eyes and looked at the man with the wiggling finger inside of him

"N…No." He whispered as he felt another finger join the first on making him gasp, the finger stretched him and rubbed his bundle of nerves side of him that had Harry arched off the table gasping in pleasure. Hands touched his chest and stomach rubbing in a scented oil that made Harry's skin crawl as he moaned and moved his hips down to meet the third finger that is now stretching him open. "Oh Merlin please…" Harry moaned as he felt the hot fingers of someone pinch and twist his nipple

"Please what our little Phoenix?" Someone whispered in Harry's ear

"More please I need more." He whimpered.

He was hard and wanted something inside him open his mind was gone it was all over the place he didn't even care that it was Snape that had drugged him the first time around or it could be him under the mask that gave him the second potion. When he thought he was on the brink of his climax and was shamelessly rutting the air the fingers disappeared. Leaving him crying at the lost until he felt the slick blunt head press against his open hole. Looking up at the man between his legs move his hips forward sliding more of his member into the young man. "Oh Merlin oh god…" Harry moaned as he watched his legs was pushed back stretching him open even more.

"Relax my love you doing really well." The man said as he started to rock his hips.

His mind went blank after that. Then next thing he remember was waking up in the infirmary at Hogwarts, he blinked up at the roof before he felt a hand squeeze his own, he turned his head and looked towards the blond wolf sat by his bed holding his hand "Harry." He whispered

"Remus, Sirius? How did I get here?" He whispered back to him

"Snape said you passed you in his office." The wolf said as he rubbed his thumb in gentle circles on the back of his hand. Harry laid back down and used his free hand to rub his hand down his face before looking at the wolf's soft smile

"I met three people who call themselves part of the dark serpent. They said they want to carry on four different bloodlines from old and powerful families. They decided to use me for the ritual even though I wasn't even asked till they had some type of drug in me." Harry said as he looked to the side of Remus head. Knowing both Sirius and Remus knew he wasn't looking at them. "Somehow my necklace got removed and I have no idea who or how it was removed."

LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS. I WANT TO HEAR THEM.  
REVIEW AND I MIGHT POST FASTER.


	3. Pregnant?

I have LOONEY69's okay to take and use this story. I don't own Harry potter or any other characters. If I did Harry never would have been staying with the muggles after his first year and he sure as hell never would have married a fan girl like Ginny. Sirius never would have died and Remus would have lived as well. On to the story

Chapter 3

Harry found himself in trouble at the end of the month, he stood looking in the mirror in the bath's both room. There was a clear dome shape of his stomach "Sons of a bitches." He whispered as he rubbed his stomach feeling three different magical signature push back at him, he felt a smile tug at his lip. He felt happy for the first time in a long while he felt happy he didn't care who the fathers were but he could remember the facial features of the three men. Using his own memories he figured out who two of them were. He could only guess on the third seeing as he had no memory of ever meeting the third person. Showing Sirius and Remus the memory Sirius admitted he knew who the third was but didn't say anything else.

During lunch he walked towards the hospital wing of the school to see Poppy. Harry was nervous about seeing the older witch about this in case she told Dumbledore, he walked in and saw there wasn't many ill or injured students "Poppy." He called out wondering where she was "Poppy?" The gray haired woman walked out from another room and looked at the young man in front of her

"Harry what's the matter?" She asked

"I need to speak to you in private." He asked, she looked at him for a moment before guiding him towards her offices.

Harry stepped inside and stood there as she closed the room sealing the room so no one could hear them, she turned to look at the dark haired teen and smiled softly him before she asked him to sit down "Sit Harry tell me what is wrong?" She asked, letting out a breath that he was holding before he looked up at her

"Ummm well I… I believe I am pregnant. I can feel 3 different magical pulses when I put my hand on my stomach." Harry said, feeling his cheeks heat up,

"Okay well why don't you hope onto the bed and I will check." She smiled, Harry took his school robe off and climbed onto the bed.

He laid there and pulled his shirt up, she stood above him with a gentle smile on her face "Relax Harry."

"Before you check can you not tell anyone? Especially Dumbledore." Harry said looking up at her with pleasing green eyes

"It won't this won't leave this room." She told him "Now lay back down and just breathe normally." Harry laid there and let her reach to his stomach and press the dome "Ahhh there we are, you are right Harry there are three magical pulses." Harry smiled as he watched the woman pull her wand out and wave it over his stomach

"Are they okay?" Harry asked

"Well you a month along and because you are carrying three babies you will have three times the symptoms." Harry groaned "Don't worry some potions and you will be okay. I can tell you what gender they are?" The teen's eyes widen as he looked up at her

"Can you? It's not too soon?" She chuckled at the teen and waved her wand again and showed up three round balls of color

"Well you have two boys and one girl." Harry smile grew brighter as he looked at the lights "Oooh here is something odd."

"What is it bad? Are they okay?" Harry asked looking panicky

"Your babies are healthy Harry but it shows that they each have different fathers." Sitting up Harry covered himself back up

"I…I wasn't planning on…"

"It's okay Harry it happens. I want to see you here once a weak alright." Harry nodded as she handed him a potion and watched him down it.

A week later things went downhill after his fight with Ron only got worst and he started to turn on him and slowly Harry started to lose friends in Gryffindor Tower thanks to Ron. They started ganging up on him. It started in the dorm room when Ron punched Harry in the face sending him falling to the floor. The dark haired teen threw up a protection spell around his middle as Ron and a few others started beating him.

Later on Harry walked to Remus and Sirius's private chambers he removed the glamour that hid the bruises and other marks that the boys have made. He knocked on the portrait and waited for the wolf to open the painting swung open and looked at his cub "Harry? What are you doing here?" He asked

"I am having problems with some of boys in the tower I was wondering if I came and stay with you for a bit?" Remus nodded and let his cub in side that is when he caught a smell of something "So Cub the Dark Serpents ritual worked you are pregnant." He stated, Harry turned to look at him as he closed the portrait.

"Yeah…" Remus broke out into a smile as he picked up Harry and hugged him.

Harry giggled as he felt the wolf put him down onto the sofa pushing him to lay down so he could put his ear to the teen's stomach to listen to the small heart beats "Let's not tell anyone about it. Ron is leading a good amount of Gryffindors in to attacking me. He has most of them convinced that I've gone dark." He said, Remus looked up at him and sat up awkwardly as Harry sat up with a wince

"Why would he think that?" Sirius states as he made himself know from the kitchen.

"Dumbledore and Molly, they want me to marry Ginny and I said no, that I don't see her that way. But they don't understand, I have been getting Dobby to make my food because they are putting love potions in them." Remus frowned and pulled Harry closer to him

"And this got Ron to turn the whole of Gryffindor against you?" Harry looked down "Has this got to do with the the Dark Serpents? Have you decided if you're going to become the new member?" Harry looked up at Remus with teary eyes "I don't know like I said last month in the hospital wing someone removed my necklace and drugged I woke up in a room where the three of them forced a potion down my throat and pretty much told me I had no choice. Joining them would make it so I can't travel the world and get different medical training to use when I become a healer. But Dumbledore seems to have my life planned from the moment I was born. I know that if I don't go to them Dumbledore will find a way to kill the cubs and drug me to have sex with Ginny and knowing him he would force a bond between Ginny and I.

"Sirius any thoughts on how to work this out with our cub and his pups?"

"First of all the one who removed your necklace was Snape as he is also the one who drugged you. He removed it when he placed his left hand on your neck as he was using his right hand to lead you back towards the castle. While joining them is not something you HAVE to do with even with you carrying the pups. It would not stop you from traveling the world and getting advanced training in healing. In-fact it would actually be helpful as they would help pay for it all. After all being a extremely skilled healer would be handy with protecting abused children. While Dumbledore wouldn't be able to force a bond between you and Ginny as he is not a blood relative of you I will admit he seems to have your life planned out in his terms. And I do think he will do whatever needed to get rid of the pups since they are not in his plans. For all we know he could be the one behind the attacks in Gryffindor tower since you haven't been the good puppet he wants you to be. There is only so much Remus and I can do to protect you. However we can press assault charges on the ones who attacked you today with the help of your memory, Dumbledore won't allow them to be arrested or removed from the school. However they can be fined and you can order a restraining order against them. It would prevent Dumbledore or his pet assistant from forcing you back in to Gryffindor dorms." Sirius said while sipping the tea he brought out.

"I don't want to stay in Hogwarts, Dumbledore scares me. If he finds out about them he will try to kill them." Harry said as he rubbed his small bump and drank the hot chocolate that Sirius had given him.

"Then go to the fathers if you need help finding them I am sure Sirius can take you to them. I agree it would not be safe if he does find out." Remus said

"I know how to get in touch with them hell I even know the exact names of two of them I suspect I know the name of the third one. But I am worried about you and Sirius's safety with me gone Dumbledore might try to use you to get me back." Harry nodded and put his cup down before rubbing his eyes tiredly

"Your safety is the most important. If Dumbledore even starts trying to get information from us we will leave."

 **Two hours later**

Remus knocked on the door of the potion master private chambers, the door flew open and there stood Snape glaring at the wolf "Lupin it's not time for you potion what do you want?" He hissed

"This is about my cub and that he is carrying one of your pup." He said before walking inside letting the stunned potion master close the door and turn to look at him

"How…"

"I could smell your pup's scent it's a mixture of yours and Harry's." He said as he stood looking at him as Snape looked down away from him

"How is he?"

"He could be better, his house has turned on him so I got him in my rooms." The dark haired man snapped his head towards Remus and looked at him

 **"What?"**

"Yeah Ron is making his life painful alone with the others well apart from a couple of people." He told him. "So the Dark Serpents decided to use Harry to increase the bloodlines and magic?" Snape looked at him with a frown and stood still looking at him

"How did you know that?" He asked

"If you tried to remember you would realize I'm a member Severus, have been since I was 17, my father was a pure blood."

They sat down in the living area Severus had handed Remus a cup of tea and watched the wolf closely as he sipped his drink "How are you and the others going to take care of him and his cubs? Are you planning to remove him from Hogwarts before the cubs are born? What if Harry wants to take the cubs and travel? Would you three go with him or would you push him to stay or abandon the children?" Remus asked looking up at him, Snape seem uncomfortable with Remus normally he will be himself around the wolf but today Remus threw him off his game

"The three of us will love him and our 'pups'. We don't want to hurt him we were just running out of time. I am hoping he will choose to leave Hogwarts on his own without my prompting him. I am certain if he keeps with the desire to travel the three of us would accompany him as long as he is not opposed to it. We would never attempt to force him to remain here and would never even suggest he abandon the children nor would we. If he doesn't want us to join him we will talk about the options and ways to ensure we all achieve what we all want." He told him

"Harry is terrified he has Dumbledore, Molly and most of his house after him because he is refusing to marry Ginny and he terrified of the three men who drugged him and knocked him up, he feels like he only has Sirius, Fred, George and Neville Hermione as well as me." Remus told him as they drunk their tea

"We will try to help him Remus, let him know that we will take care of everything. If he wants to come to us sooner then later he is always welcome. We will ensure he is safe and happy the cubs and him would be safe."

 **Next morning**

Harry watched from the end of the table as half of Gryffindor walks in with bold heads, he bite his bottom lip to hid his smile as Fred and George walks in with large smiles on their faces as they took a seat on either side of Harry "What do you think?" Fred asked

"I heard it was a rash of pissed off head laces going after evil wicked people." George added, loud enough to be heard by the rest of the table

"I think it's good." Harry smiled as Hermione and Neville sat across from Harry and looked at him

"I can't believe you two would do something so…"

"Oooh come on Hermione, they were beating our baby brother we had to do something." George said as he laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

A very bald Ron stomped over to them and stood looking at his brother "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, like a spoiled child not getting his own way.

"We're hugging our baby brother." Both red heads said, making Ron more anger

"He is meant to marry Ginny!"

"Oh for god sakes!" Harry muttered as he stood up and looked at him **"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER! I'M GAY! I'M SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE RON BUT GIRLS JUST DON'T DO IT FOR ME!"** He yelled as he pressed his hand against the table feeling an ache in his side, by now the whole school was looking at them

"You're lying!" Ron hissed

"Ask any of your brothers Ron ask them if I'm lying about being gay I have slept with most of them. Now excuse me I need to head to Remus' Chambers." He said picking up his bag and walking out the Great Hall only for him to hear

 **"YOU FUCKING SLUT AFTER EVERYTHING MY MOTHER HAS DONE FOR YOU, I KNEW YOU WERE A WASTE OF SPACE BEING YOUR FRIEND!"** Ron yelled, Harry frozen feeling tears bubble under his eyes. Remus appeared by Harry and warped his arms around his shoulder as they heard Snape shout at Ron

"Mr Weasley my office now I am sure your head of your house would love to hear why you decide to verbally abuse your house mates."

"B…But…"

Remus looked over his shoulder looking at Snape who was looking at Harry as the teen hunch his shoulder. Both older men looked at each other and nodded before Remus turned back to Harry and guided him back to his chambers.

Harry was quiet as he walked back into the living area of the wolf and broke down into tears letting Remus comfort him. "Shhh cub it's okay." He whispered as he felt Harry brake down and cry into his chest, he picked him up and carried him to the sofa and ran his fingers though his hair "It will be okay I promise." He said kissing his forehead, Harry just curled up crying as the wolf sat on the floor. Sirius came in and looked helpless as to how to help his pup so he transformed in to padfoot and whimpered till Harry sat up so he could jump on the couch and allow Harry to use him as a pillow while crying.

 **One week later**

Harry tried to let what Ron said slide off him but it hurt, Dumbledore has gotten worst no matter how hard Dobby tried Harry's food still ended up being poison, he knew because he could smell it. He had to leave Hogwarts he had no choice he was sure the old man knew about the pregnancy and he was scared that he would do more than just try to poison him.

He talk to Remus and Sirius about what he was going to and they both said they will do anything to protect him, so this is how Harry finds himself walking into the dungeons. It was dark and only lit dimly by the touches, he stood in front of Snape's offices. He feels like a child as he looked down at the floor as he raised his hand to knock on the door and waited for the man to answer and sure enough he did. "Enter!" Came the snap reply. Taking in a deep breath Harry open the door and walked before closing it behind him.

Walking up to the table felt like it took years, the path to his desk stretched on and on as he moved his forced his feet to move towards the desk. Stopping in front of the dark haired man Harry stood still waiting for Snape to look at him. Lifting his head up he looked at the worried green orbs of the 17 year old in front of him, he felt his own heart speed up as he looked at beauty in front of him "Yes Potter?" He asked coldly which made Harry jump a little

"I know your one of the Dark Serpents." Harry said, Snape's harden face soften as he stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of the teen. Harry looked up at him biting his bottom lip

"How did you find out?" He asked, Harry snorted as he rubbed his hidden bump under a heavy glamour

"Between vaguely remembering your faces and researching the potion that I was made to drink, I found out what it was called and only a few potion masters in the world are allowed to make that potion and given the fact that you drugged me before I woke up in that room." Harry said, Snape reached out and touched his shoulder.

The teen let the glamour dropped, Snape stood still as he he's the dark rings around the teen's eyes including a black eye and a busted lips, his eyes moved down to the baby bump that stood out "Three children is a lot to carry and since I don't have the daddy's here to help take some of the burden off from me they are draining my magic. It takes almost all my reserves to keep a shield and glamour up to protect them." Harry said softly as he rubbed his bump

"The bruises Harry whose been hurting you?" Snape said as he went to grabbed a potion from his cupboard

"Most of my house attacks me in some way I seem to have made some enemies in my common room because I dropped quidditch last year and still refuse to return to the team, and then because I refuse to marry Ginny. So now they are yelling I am dark because of it." He said as he downed the potion

"My little Phoenix." Snape said as he cupped Harry's cheek "This is Dumbledore's doings isn't it?"

"Yes. I think so. My food is always being laced with either love potion or some kind of poison. If it wasn't for Luna I would be half starved. And the babies would be in danger." Harry moved to sit down Snape following and kneeling in front of him "I've only told three people about this pregnancy the babies Sirius Remus and Poppy, and they both promises not to tell him, but I think he's found out and is trying to kill them." Snape shook his head and took Harry's hands into his own "I wish to give myself to the Dark Serpents and for me and children to be taken care of by the fathers."

"Of course we can do that. Rest here I will be right back."

So 3nd Chapter what do you think? LET ME KNOW.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry potter or any of the other Charters. If I did things would be different Harry never would have seen those Muggles again after his first year at Hogwarts and Sirius and Remus would have been alive in the end. Also Harry never would have married Ginny.

Chapter 3

"Can you stand?" Severus asked worriedly, he could see how tried and beat down Harry was and the little contact he has with Harry has helped with some of the magic drain from three babies.

"Yeah." He said as he took Severus's hand and helped him stand and moved to cup his cheeks and rubbed his thumb across his cheek before leaning down and kissed him. Harry looked up at him and let him move him to the fire place. "What are we going to do when Dumbledore finds out?"

"I will deal with him."

Severus took the teen from Hogwarts to Riddle Manor, both Lucius and Tom Riddle stood by the fire place waiting for Severus return. They had gotten a message from Severus though the fire place that Harry is finely ready to take his place with them. Lucius was pacing the floor his stomach is in knots "Will you relax Harry had agreed to come to us." Tom said as he sipped his coffee as they waited

"What if he hates us… I mean we have been trying to kill him since he was born." The blonde said,

"We will make up for it, things have changed now." Tom told him as the fire place roar into life Severus appeared and step though and waited for Harry

"How is he?" Tom asked,

"He's tired." Severus said as the fire become to life and Harry stumbled out Severus caught Harry before he could fall to the floor.

The teen laid against the potion master holding onto him, Severus picked him up and carried him over to the sofa "Shhh its okay, here drink this." Severus said handing him a small potion, the dark haired teen took the potion and downed it shuddering at the taste. Opening his eyes he looked pat the other two men that were looking at him with worried eyes.

"Harry met the other two fathers." Severus told him, Harry sat up more and watched as Tom was the first to walk up to Harry and sit on the sofa before he took the teen's hands and kissed them before cupping his cheeks

"Welcome my beautiful fire bird it's been to long since I seen that beautiful face." Harry frowned at the smiling man "We will not harm you Harry this is your home where you belong." He whispered gently

"Thank you Voldemort, I know I am only a means to an end for you." He said quietly "But this way my little ones will be allowed to live."

They all saw the sad look on this face and that is when Lucius moved beside Harry, picking him up and placing him on his lap letting his magic wash over him as he rubbed small circles on small of his back. "Do you think we will kill you after they are born?" Harry looked up at the blonde and frowned deeply as he felt tears escape his eyes and down his cheeks

"Well that is what going on in the back of my head, you all hate me." Harry said to them

"No no that is not true my Phoenix." Severus said as he moved to cup his cheeks "We care for you, we love you. We had to play the bad guy until we could get you alone but our time was running out and this was our only way." Harry looked at him still not fully believing him.

"We will spend forever my Phoenix proving to you that we love you that you belong here with us." Tom said as he knelt in front of him and kissed him on the lips gently as he rubbed the bump pushing some of his own magic into the skin.

Harry let out a gasp as he felt the magic fill him, he looked up at Tom and into the red eyes and only saw love there "Now let's get you to bed and you can start rest and healing, then you can tell us who has been harmed you." Lucius said as he stood up with Harry in his arms and started to carry him towards the stairs

"It would be easier to tell you who hasn't harmed me. But please whatever you do, Don't Harm Remus… please don't harm Remus and Sirius and Hermione, Neville, Fred and George and Luna Bill and Charlie please not them." Harry asked as he turned to face the blonde the other two

"We won't harm them they will be protected." Tom smiled as he watched the teen nodded and let Lucius carrying up stairs.

Hours later Harry wake up, he was laying on a soft bed under a pile of warm blankets his stomach gave him an angry growl to tell him he's hungry. He pushed himself up and looked around the bed room, he didn't have much of a chance to look at when he was half a sleep carried by Lucius. There was a pop and a house elf appeared by Harry's bed "Master Potter I'm Misty."

"Good day Misty." Harry said not knowing what time of day it is good day seem like a good word.

"Is Master Potter hungry?" Harry smiled at the house elf

"Yes Misty I am starving."

"Would Master Potter like his dinner in bed?"

"In bed please." Harry watched the house elf disappeared from the room leaving him to get out of bed to look for a bathroom.

He only went into the bathroom for a pee but once he saw the bath tub he knew he had to give it ago, and an hour maybe two later he came out dressed in new clothes as he dumped his old clothes into the bin. When he stood in the bed room he see a try on the small table and he walked over to it and went to have look at the spread of food. He picked up the fork and started to shovel the meal into his mouth with gusto.

After a while there was a knock at the door and harry groaned as he swallowed a mouthful of food and turned to look at the door "It's unlocked." He said as he watched Tom Riddle walk into the room. Harry watches as the man walks in and moved to sit across from the teen

"Hungry I see?" Tom smiled at him, Harry nodded as he put another fork full into his mouth

"It's been difficult to eat when Dumbledore is poisoning my food." He said, the Dark Lord jerked in his seat as he looked at Harry

"I see." He said, "Harry I have something's to discuss with you." He smiled softly, Harry nodded and leaned back watching him

"Okay?"

"First off does your wolf and dog Sirius I think you called him know about you being pregnant?" Harry was quiet for a moment "Both Remus my wolf as you called him and Sirius my dog as you called him know. They also know who the fathers are." Harry said looking down.

"I am sorry I meant no disrespect towards Remus I wasn't sure of his name I just knew you were close to a werewolf that considered you his cub. You said a handful of names last night of those you would like us to provide protection to can you please write the names down so I can work on getting them to safety?" Tom said as he instantly understood what caused the anger in his Phoenix.

"Yes I can write them down. Is there a way to get a tour of this huge place?" Harry said calmed down now realizing that Remus wasn't being discounted because of his furry little problem.

"Of course my Phoenix whenever you are ready for one I will personally give you a tour and I am sure Lucius will be joining us on the tour when he returns. Do you have any certain area's you want to see or all of it in general?"

"I enjoy places that I can sit and read and I love to write but I prefer muggle pens to quills I also like to be outdoors as often as possible is there a garden I sit in on nice days?" Harry said as he finished writing the full names of his friends and those he considered family. Handing the paper to Tom, Harry finished eating his meal.

Ready for the tour Harry stood with Tom to leave the rooms, allowing Tom to wrap his arm around his waist to give Harry a fill up of magic as they walked to help the baby grow without draining their mommy.

During the tour Harry found a lot of rooms that he would enjoy being in but he found the garden to be beyond words for him. Lucius showed up in the middle of the tour and wrapped his own arms around Harry as they walked giving Harry a slow but steady stream of magic to help the babies.

"My Phoenix is there anything you like to do when relaxing?" Lucius asked as he walked with Harry and Tom in the gardens.

"I love to read muggle Science fiction books like star trek and star wars. I love to paint with muggle paints as I have yet to see magical paints I don't know if there is a difference. I enjoy drawing and coloring as well. I also enjoy needle work in my spare time. Why do you ask?" Harry answered as he looked out at the pond while he sat down on a bench to enjoy the warm breeze. "No reason my Phoenix just curious." Lucius answered he soon left with the promise of returning soon with a surprise for Harry. What he didn't tell Harry was the surprise was a list of requested items for Harry inducing clothing and certain Muggle books. As well as muggle art supplies. Both he and Tom understood that as the pregnancy came closer to time to give birth their Phoenix's magic would become too unstable and dangerous to use.

Tom led him back in to the house to a library where he could relax and read while Tom cuddled him and added more magic to the babies. after a while Tom thought Harry fell asleep on him. Tom sighed and kissed him on the forehead "We will show you we are worthy of your love and your soul." He smiled kissing him again

"Thank you." Harry smiled as he felt Tom rub his bump sending a spark of magic to his child and enjoying the look of shock on Tom's face when he realized that he was awake.

"Now we need to talk about what we're going to do with those monsters." Harry bite his lip as he looked at the Dark Lord

"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked

"I'm going to burn Dumbledore's insides with dragon's blood and watch it as it takes days for him die."

"Stop I changed my mind I don't want to know." Harry said while looking a little green

Next day

Lucius came to see Harry and brought the requested items Harry asked for giving them to Misty he asked where Harry was. He walked in to the library smiling he looked around the room to see if Harry was indeed alone as he walked up to the teen who was sat reading a book. Harry looked up at him and tilted his head "Lucius can I help you?"

"I was wonder if you know if my child is a boy or a girl?" Harry put the book down and just looked at him

"Would it matter to you?" The dark haired teen asked, Lucius looked at him oddly like he didn't understand the question "I mean gender does it matter to you if our child is a boy or girl." Harry asked again looking worried. He is still trying to get use to the new side of these men and he need to know if Lucius cares only for boys.

"No my little fire bird I just would like to know so I can buy items for all of them but I would like to know so I would be able to get boy or girl items for mine as both Severus and Tom plan to get the same items for theirs." Harry let out a sigh of relief and leaned back on the plump chair smiling softly as him as the blonde knelt in front of Harry "May I?"

"Sure." Harry said as Lucius lowered his head and pressed inward to his stomach

"You're having a daughter." Harry said to him as there was a hum of magic touch their child and filled Harry with the energy he was lacking

"A daughter wonderful she will be a spoiled princess." He said as he looked up at Harry who smiled

"Oh god I don't think I could let you turn her into another Draco." Harry said, the blonde man chuckled as kissed Harry on the lips

"Don't worry she will be nothing like Draco."

Harry looked into his pale blue eyes of the eldest Malfoy who has a slight found at the teen worried look "What? What's wrong?" Lucius ask

"What does your wife think of this?" Harry asked, Lucius frowned and leaned back looking into the pools of green eyes

"My wife?"

"Yes Lucius your wife my god's fathers cousin, the woman who had your son! What does she think of this?" Harry stated as he waved to himself and his baby bump, the blonde man sighed and kissed Harry once again on the lips

"She is not a Malfoy any more she is nothing to worry about my little fire bird." Harry frowned and cupped the blonde's cheeks and lifted his head up to make him look at him

"What happen?" Harry asked, Lucius sighed and dropped his head to Harry's stomach again

"She found out that I have fathered another child and after throwing a tantrum she said loud and clear that she would kill the mother of my new child to make sure our daughter never takes a breath." Lucius said while looking up at Harry. Harry was still as Lucius lowered his head again and nuzzled Harry's stomach

"Did you kill her?" His voice was soft

"I didn't have to the magic of the contract that she married me with took her life as soon as she threaten another child I fathered." Lucius purred as he felt Harry's hand move though his hair

"Good. What will you tell Draco?"

"I told Draco before school started back up that there was plans to give him a half sibling I made it quite clear that should he attempt to harm the mother of my child or the child itself he would find himself without an inheritance and on the streets without his wand to aid him." Lucius said while enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with.

Two days later

Severus came walking into a room looking for Harry, but this time Harry was in the kitchen with a mixing bowl making cookies. The man looked at the teen as he stood there "What are you making? And don't we have house elves for that?" He asked

"I know the house elves would be happy to make me cookies but I find doing this myself helps me relax, like you and potion making." Harry said as looked up at the dark haired man,

"I brought you some potions to help refill your magic." Harry smiled at him and put the bowl down and walked over to Severus.

He smiled at the pregnant boy and watched him sit down on a chair as he handed over the potion bottle. "So I hear Lucius is having a girl." Severus asked as he sat down in front of Harry as he uncorked the potion bottle and downed it in one go.

"Yes he is and you and Tom are having sons." Harry told him calmly as he watched Severus beam brightly

"Please tell me we are not going to name by boy Sirius or James." The potion Master asked

"Why I like the name Sirius. Now that you said it I like the idea of naming him Sirius James Snape." Harry said softy as he popped some cookie dough into his mouth

"You're eating raw cookie do… Snape?" he looked at Harry in his hands he brought potion at he took another blob of cookie dough into his mouth. "you want to give him my last name?" He asked feeling confused

"Well it's only fair that I give them their first and middle names if they take their father's surnames."

"Sirius…James Snape. Your father and godfather will be having a fit. Though I prefer the name Sirius James Prince since that is the bloodline of my mother." Harry smiled and hummed

"Wait until you hear what I have planned for my other son and daughter." Harry said feeling amused.

Severus was quiet for a while before Harry spoke "How's Remus and Sirius, I worry for them." Harry said, Severus looked at him and took his hand

"Remus is okay, Dumbledore is making it hard for him, Sirius is being given a lot of hell because of Dumbledore. I have decide to help them leave, during the next full moon." Harry frowned and looked up at him

"The full moon, you know Moony isn't going behave for you Severus, unless you can turn into a cat or a snake he will see you as dinner."

Severus huffed "He doesn't see you as dinner."

"I'm his cub. I've be marked and scented until the cows come home the only thing I haven't done with Remus is…"

"Don't say it, I don't want to hear it."

"Sleep with him." Harry finished just to watch Severus squirm a little. The potion master groaned and banged his head on the table

"You little brat…"

"Careful Severus I might see fit to name our son something more muggle." Harry joked and then laughed at the horrified look on Severus's face.

"Anyways I am able to turn in to a black panther. I plan to have him drink a potion I created to make him more sleepy as a wolf between Sirius as padfoot and me as my panther we should be able to guide him safely away till sunrise. After sunrise he will be human again and we can port key to another location where he can heal from the full moon then we will port key here where they will be safe."

Well Chapter 3 is done.


	5. Getting to know Tom as a person

I don't own Harry Potter if I did he never would have married a fan girl like Ginny. Any my favorite people wouldn't have died.

Chapter 4 Getting to know Tom

It had been a week since Harry had come to the fathers and while he was happy being safe and warm he missed his friends that protected him. Knowing that Severus was planning on getting Remus and Sirius to him the next full moon worried him for Severus safety but he couldn't wait to see the ones he called his parents again. Laying on the couch trying to read his mind kept drifting over what he had been told of the dark lord Voldemort. 'he is supposed to be against muggleborns and only want Purebloods in the wizarding world but he willing had a half blood to mother his children. That he wanted power and immortality' but everything he had seen since coming to the manor suggested otherwise. Getting fed up with the consistent annoying thoughts Harry put his book down and went to find Tom in hopes of getting some answers.

"Tom can I ask you some questions?" Harry asked as he walked in to Toms study.

"Of course my Phoenix what can I do for you?" Tom asked as he calmly put down the pen he was using.

"I would like to know more about you. Everything I know about you is what the old man told me and somehow I doubt it is completely true if at all." Harry stated truthfully.

"Of course my love, how about we go sit somewhere more comfortable? Tom said as he led Harry back to the library. After ordering tea and lunch for them he asked "do you have any special topics or do you want me to just tell you about myself?"

"I want to know your goals and pretty much everything about who you are as a person." Harry said with a blush covering his cheeks.

"Okay, to be honest I want all magical children watched over to ensure no abuse happens to them. Mainly muggleborns as they are often abused by their own parents when the first sign of accidental magic happens. Religious parents often assume the child is possessed by a demon and have local priest try to exorcises the demon out of the child more often than not killing the kid while the priest either shakes it or drowning it in what they call holy water, there have even been cases where the priest has burnt the child alive on the alter trying to expel the demon from the child. Other cases the parents just think they can beat the magic out of them. From your flinch you know exactly what I mean on that one. I have tried to get muggleborns watched but according to Dumbledore muggles love their children and would never harm them. And the stupid ministry and fools listen to him. Now the leading reason this is one of my goals is my own childhood." Tom stopped sip his tea and see if Harry had any questions seeing that none were coming he continued.

"I grew up in a orphanage. My mother died giving birth to me there. Up until I was seven I was well cared for and treated with love. Then one day I ended up really sick. My fever ran extremely high but due to me being so sick my magic acted up for the first time. Things floated around me things broke when I coughed, I sneezed and started a fire. Lucky it was in a fireplace so it wasn't a threat to anyone. But after I got better I was bullied by other children who called me a demon the caregivers called me a freak and hit me anytime they were in range. I wasn't allowed as much food as the others and I was moved to the pantry closet while that could be considered a small room since a twin mattress was easily put in there with enough room for me to get off of it and walk to the door.

I had a friend in Primary school who was very happy he had a baby sister. She was very cute I adored her. One day I noticed my friend was acting upset he left without saying anything to me that day at school then when I saw him again after Christmas break he told me that his parents said his sister got possessed by a demon and the priest was going to force it out of her before Christmas. However she died when he was doing the ritual. He didn't find out till a month later that his sister had been killed through being shaken and drowned in holy water she went brain dead from being shaken and her magic acted up and the priest dumped her in a bowl of holy water.

He found out that when the doctors had called child protective services on his parents after doing an exam on her corpse even though the parents had refused it. She had not eaten in over a week before her death. It was proven she had her arm broken in three spots before her death as well. She was only four months old. He was told that they had proof that she was tipped upside down while being shaken before her head was stuck in a vase of water for over a half hour before the priest pulled her dead body out of the vase.

His parents were arrested for child abuse and assisted murder. The priest was arrested as well for murder. He was sent to a foster home. When he turned eleven he found out he was a wizard realizing that his dead sister had been a witch he asked why the magical world didn't stop the muggles from murdering his sister the old wizard said no muggle would murder a child and she must have died of nature causes. He ran away that night and was found dead hanging over his sisters grave with a note placed under the flowers on her grave saying he would rather die to be with her then become what she never had a chance to become because wizards were blind and stupid.

The abuse at the orphanage got worst after that then one day when the kids ganged up on me and started beating me my magic lashed out and burned them badly. Two were hurt so badly they need medical attention. Next day I was hiding from them and came across a nest of Adder Vipers which are very deadly snakes just in case you didn't know love, at first I was afraid but I spoke to them and they understood me and chose to protect me from other humans that wanted to harm me. When the group of kids found me they attacked again. The snakes attacked them and bit three of them before the others got away. The ones bitten suffered really badly before they died.

When Dumbledore came to the orphanage to deliver my letter the caregivers told him I had been attacking the others and making them afraid of me.

Dumbledore seemed to decide then I was a dark child and I would become a dark lord. So no matter how good I was in school and how great my grades were I couldn't get in to the ministry to work on getting things changed I was refused at every turn.

The accident that happened where Myrtle was killed was truly and accident I had found out that almost all the muggleborns were abused at home like me and we worked together to get petrified so we couldn't go back to the muggles who beat us. I was supposed to be the last one. I had planned with Myrtle to have her in an enclave two floors above where the others had chosen.

As soon as she was done I was to get Shellia back to the floor by the chambers and have her petrify me as well. Myrtle got the time wrong and ran in to the bathroom while being verbally assaulted again by a pureblood bitch Myla Nott who loved to taunt the Muggleborns she really enjoyed verbally and sometimes physically attacking Myrtle the most, this time Myrtle ran to the bathroom and right in to us she was killed by mistake. I didn't want to admit it at the time but we were dating before she died." Tom stopped to wipe his eyes. Harry moved to snuggle in to Tom while he talked about his painful past.

I was talking to Hagrid not long after Myrtle died. I saw the huge spider and I screamed and started to fire curses at it. I hate spiders. I never meant to get him expelled but that spider was very deadly and could have killed someone if it bit someone.

After school I tried for multiple jobs within the ministry however I was turned down by all of them. Because of a combined effect of Dumbledore and my at the time unknown blood status. I soon realized that if I wanted to go anywhere in the magical world I had to claim to be a pureblood. So I first went to work at a shop in Knockturn alley since it seemed to be the only place that would hire me. I discovered through an potion that is considered banded I truly was the heir of Slytherin I was able to track my entire bloodline family thanks to this potion.

I found my mother's locket in the hands of a old woman that also had the Hufflepuff cup passed down from family member to family member since Hufflepuffs time. I wanted the locket as it was a family heirloom but she wouldn't sell it I found out she bought the locket off a very pregnant woman who was desperate to get a little coin to feed herself. She admitted that she would have gave her the food and money without taking anything in return till she saw the snake and realized it was Slytherins locket. I decided to steal it and the cup to teach her for using someone's desperation to con them out of something important. I slipped a sleeping potion in to her hot chocolate and took them. I found out later that week that she died because of a reaction to one of the key ingredients in the sleeping potion. I left Britten for a handful of years getting more magical knowledge and training. When I returned I realized that Dumbledore had claimed I was a dark lord to keep himself popular and in control of magical Britten. So since I couldn't get the help to protect muggleborns legally I decided to start using force to rescue abused children by kidnapping them and often killing the parents.

The so called death eaters are people who help in the disappearance of muggleborn children. The attack on your parents wasn't me I know everyone claims it was me but I had already been forced out of my body by Dumbledore before you were even born. I discovered from Lucius after I returned to my body that for almost an entire year before your parents deaths someone was claiming to be me using Poiljuice potion to force people to see me doing murder and other major attacks. And forcing others to do the same. That person ordered the attack on the house I had set up for the muggleborn children we had rescued and the attack on the Longbottom's I am willing to give my wizards vow that I had nothing to do with any of it.

I plan to first ensure the safety of you and the children get your friends and ones you consider family to safety, then I plan to take down Dumbledore and his ministry. While he claims he doesn't want the ministers position he actually has full control over the entire ministry he decides which laws are passed which laws are failed he decides what the minister spends the funds on. He has complete control. In fact I know for a fact he is the one that not only made the laws that hurt werewolf's and stopped them from having a decedent life, but he also personally ordered Sirius to go straight to Azkaban without a trail." Tom stopped when he noticed Harry was crying against him.

"Please get them out of there as soon as possible I fear he will hurt them to get to me." Harry begged against Tom's shirt.

"I will get it done as soon as I can. I promise my Phoenix." Tom said while he softly kissed Harry's forehead.

"As for some more personal things about me. My favorite color is sea green, my favorite food is believe it or not Chinese food. I love to read action novels, romance is good as well.

Okay well this chapter is done. It is a little different than my normal style but I wanted background on Tom to be added.


	6. Getting to know Severus as a person

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Harry sure as hell never would have married a fan girl and none of my favorites would have died.

Chapter 5 Getting to know Severus

It was only a day after Harry had sat and talked with Tom for the whole day. Harry was sitting in the library with his drawing pad and was slowly working on a picture he was drawing, when Severus came in to the room. "May I join you my phoenix?" he asked.

Harry looked up from his work and smiled "Yes of course Severus, how are you?"

"I am well my sweet Phoenix. Tom told me that he spent the day talking to you so you could learn more about him and understand him better. I was wondering if you would like to find out more about me then what you have seen at the school?" Severus said as he joined Harry on the couch and gave Harry a potion to help with Harry's magic. "I would like that a lot Severus." Harry took the potion and downed it in one go. The look of surprise on Harry's face almost made Severus burst out laughing. Almost. "Cherry? You found a way to change the taste of the potion for me? Thank you Severus." Harry happily jumped on Severus hugging him with all his might. When Harry finally settled down and put his drawing supply's away a house elf popped in with cheese and crackers and milk.

"My childhood wasn't as bad as yours in some ways however we both had a disgusting childhood. My mom was a pureblood witch she fell in love with a muggle and married him. She didn't tell him she was a witch till after I was born and my first bound of accidental magic happened. I was born January 3rd. He used to be a wonderful attentive dad but when I six I sneezed and caused the TV and lamp to explode. That is when he found out about magic. My father quickly became very hateful towards the both of us afterwards. He would drag my mom around by her hair and beat the shit out of her when she questioned him in anything he did including the question what time do you want dinner?

When I was little I was whipped for anything from accidental magic to the sky not being sunny enough as if it was my fault the sun didn't shine through the clouds in December. I started to hide out of the house as often as I could. I saw your mother in the park not far from where I lived I saw her doing magic and knew she was a witch her sister was a hateful spiteful little bitch, because of her I avoided going near the two sisters.

One day my dad while drinking ended up in the hospital from an accident not sure what kind. I got the courage up to talk to Lily for the first time that day. My mom was at the hospital with him. While my grandmother from my mom's side stayed with me and took the opportunity to tell me everything about the wizarding world and magic she gave me her old potions books and gave them to me after making a room with a strong muggle repelling charm on it. She also fixed it so only she could take the spell down and had a ward set so my mother couldn't get in there without grandmothers expressed permission. I was nine at the time. I spoke to Lily multiple different times while my idiot father was in the hospital. She understood that my father was an abusive drunken jerk. I couldn't wait till I started Hogwarts to get away from the jerk, I stayed in that room almost all the time when my father came home from the hospital. The beatings got worst by far. Though most were on my mother since I was hidden in the safe room. The police were involved in more than one incident.

They arrested him for assaulting an officer one time. I asked my mother who was bloody in more places than I could count. Why didn't she take me and leave him. Her answer was I won't leave the man I love for no one. No one is worth more to me then him. We saw a show that night on TV about the police beating a man to death in prison after he was arrested for beating his wife and kid. I said I hope they did that to my father. My mother beat the shit out of me for that. I swore to myself that night I would find a way to kill the bastard and if the bitch didn't like it I would kill the muggle loving slut as well. After that I spent all my time in my privet room.

When I went to Hogwarts I was happy to be away from them my only thoughts were I couldn't wait to find a way to get the hell out of that home either that or kill my filthy muggle father. I saw the muggles for what they were filthy child abusing magic hating bully's. It is why I was put in Slytherin I hated muggles as they could never truly love what they didn't understand. And to me there was no redemption for those who beat the weaker ones.

Unfortunately James Potter and I didn't get along at first. He found my name funny and had been raised to hate Slytherins. He tried to make my life in Hogwarts hell because of how he had been raised. Lily did what she could to put a stop to it. Including attacking James for attacking me.

I made friends with Lucius and other purebloods that found the way muggles hurt our kind as sick as I did.

In my forth year I started talking to both James Potter and Sirius Black. They both understood that my father was abusive and my mother didn't care and refused to even try to protect me. Sirius showed me some spells to heal really bad wounds, spells that didn't even register in the underage magic restriction. Though I don't know how but the headmaster found out about those spells and got them registered in the use of underage magic restriction so children couldn't use them anymore. Though this was after I turned seventeen.

Right before summer in my fifth year I was contacted by Tom who had discovered that I was being abused in my home from my father, I gave him the information on where the house was, I asked to be allowed to try to kill him myself first. Tom gave me three days after summer began to get rid of the filthy abuser. I had to contact him by the third day or he would show up.

In an argument I called Lily a mudblood. Because she found out about our plans to get rid of my muggle father once and for all. She got in my face and said I was in the wrong that it was the filthy purebloods making me believe that my father wasn't worthy of keeping alive because he was a muggle. I told her if she went through what I went through she would be dead because she was just a mudblood that didn't have the true magic to heal a badly beaten body after a worthless drunk muggle beat the shit out of her. She told me if my father ended up dead she would report me. I think James Potter did something to keep her quite or made her forget. But I have no idea. She never spoke of it again and never said anything about the purebloods I hung out with.

First night home I looked up the games playing on the TV and carefully planned to get rid of him. The second night I slipped a poison in my dad's drink while he was watching the football game. He always stayed up at night drinking and watching the game always either pass out drunk in the chair if we were lucky enough or he would come in to my room first and start beating the shit out of me then after I was bloody enough for him he would go and do the same to my mother.

He died that night I checked on him after three hours of him consuming the drink. I was happy about it I was finally free. My mother discovered him dead in the chair the next morning she was pissed couldn't find out what happened, when I came down for breakfast the next morning and I was happy and humming a song she was pissed accused me of killing him and beat me till I was unconscious I never even had the chance to deny it not that I planned to in the first place. When I woke and healed I told her she should be thankful that the bastard died a quick and painless death that the Serpent lord had ordered his death and I volunteered to kill him the Serpent lord had ordered his death for abusing a wizard as a filthy muggle like himself should have learned his place long ago.

She hit me with her fist and had a curse hit her in the back. The cruciatus curse to be exact she lost consciousness and woke up in chains Tom saved me from her abuse and told her that her master was lucky to die by poison cause he would be cursed to death if he wasn't already dead. We found out that she liked to be beaten and actually got off on it.

My mother had no plan to keep me alive after the death of her husband. She had wanted to kill me when I first showed signs of magic but he told her he wanted a new punching bag and I was perfect for it. So in order to protect me Tom used Imperio on her to make it seem like nothing was wrong. She was ordered to claim to anyone who asked about her husband that he said he was going on a business trip and left. No one found his body so no one questioned it. When I was fifteen I took the mark of a death eater killing muggles who abused the children magical and non-magical alike. When I turned sixteen I became friends with your father and Black of course I also became friends with Lupin as well we joined the Order of the serpents because of our blood lines.

We quickly noticed that Dumbledore didn't like our friendship and would use potions and spells to keep us against one another. So we made a pact to keep our friendship hidden till we graduated. James married Lily and not long afterwards Tom vanished and none of his friends could find him, my filthy mother was found hung in the house in my father's den to be exact. By this time my grandmother had died as well she died when I was sixteen.

With Tom missing and my mother dead I put my focus on getting myself through the needed education to do what I wanted to do from the beginning. Since I had access to all the Snape funds I used a good amount of them to put myself through to gain my masters in potions. I used up most of the Snape funds however I still have a extremely full vault from the Prince line which my mother never could access. My grandmother fixed it so I could only access the money when I turned of age.

I met your parents and both Black and Lupin at least once a month. When your parents were killed I was shocked we had seen each other three days before they were killed they told me what Dumbledore had said and we knew right off that the so called prophecy wasn't true. When they died I knew right off that the one that is claimed to murder them was not guilty as I already found why he had vanished. I tried to take you myself but Dumbledore took you illegally using Hagrid to remove you from the house knowing Sirius couldn't fight Hagrid. I was asked to meet Dumbledore three days afterwards same day Sirius was arrested I thought that was what I was supposed to meet for to give proof that he wasn't the one who killed Lily and James since he was with me that night.

But when I showed up it was only Dumbledore I was forced in to taking the teaching position against my will. Using the life debt I owed him because my stupid teacher had us gathering a potions ingredient that is only found on the night of the full moon inside the forbidden forest. What Dumbledore never did know is that James and Sirius protected me first from the werewolf that was roaming the forest. I didn't find out it was Remus until almost a year later. I hold no ill will against him for being a werewolf.

I am just glad that the contract to the teaching position ends this upcoming September. I plan to tell the old fart to go jump in the black lake. I hate the contract of being a potions teacher. I have to make any potion for the headmaster that he wants made. Regardless if it is legal or not. And I am not allowed to tell the DMLE anything that was not approved by the headmaster. No matter what the topic. I have gotten information to the head of the DMLE without activating the disciplinary actions in the contract. By having information sent viva Lucius and others unfortunately nothing has been able to get him in any real trouble yet." Severus finished his tale about his past and noticed for the first time that Harry was snuggled against his side with tears in his eyes.

Severus wrapped his arms tighter around Harry and gave him a hug. "I will be free soon enough my love. I do have a question though did you tell any of your friends where you were going or what was going on? Or have you owled them at all?"

"Um No the only ones that I told I was pregnant was our school nurse and Remus. Though I think the headmaster figured it out since I was almost always having some potion in my food and drink. I also think Luna figured it out since she started meeting me in the halls before and after meal times and handing me all sorts of food that were potion free. Breads fruits vegetables sometimes bowls of pasta and some type of meat with a large bottles of juice not just pumpkin juice but orange and apple sometime cranberry. And I never sent an owl to anyone since I have been here since it is too dangerous the headmaster might find a way to track the owl back here. Why do you ask?" Harry said from his spot against Severus side.

Before Severus could answer an house elf popped in with lunch for the two of them. Severus took notice that many of what Harry said Luna had given him was also on the trays for the two of them.

"I found a note for you tucked in my essays from miss Lovegood. I scanned it for any kind of charms and curses including portkey and tracking. It is free of all of them. I also had my personal house elf check it for spells and magic that might not be noticeable to a wizard. Again it is free from any type of spell. So I was wanting to know how she would know you were where I could get to you?"

"Luna is different than anyone else Sev. She knows things by listening to the magic around her. She has a very strange gift where she can understand magic's actual voice. Almost like a psychic in the muggle world that hears spirits of the dead. She always seems to know something before it happens like a sear would but she can remember it and talk to you about what is going to happen. She will use phrases like the warkersprouts told me, or the naggarts are saying that this, but my little true group which is the twins Hermione, Neville and of course Luna knows what she is talking about."

Severus nodded his head in understanding and handed Harry the letter. Harry put it on top of the art work he was doing and moved back beside Severus. "Perhaps you should read it now encase it is important." Severus said while wrapping his arms around Harry while Tom and Lucius walked in both over hearing Harry's statement about Luna. At Harry's nod Severus summoned the letter to him while Tom and Lucius took seats close to Harry and himself.

My brother.

Things here are dark without you here. The Thestral's are being annoying and a major thorn in the tail. The soul brothers are keeping the light in and blocking out the dark and the Thestral's nose. The green thumb is staying tall and proud. Studying hard and gain power. The owl is watchful and strong and keeps the soul brothers in check while aiding the green thumb. Puck is forever watchful and keeping an ear out for danger from all sides. The circle is listening for any plans against the lightning child while. The pride hears the red harlot plotting against the founders heir. But nothing will come of those plots as they can be proven void if the harlot tries to push against the founders heir.

Your heirs are growing stronger by the day and you need to remember to have a check up done soon. I would avoid anything with dairy in it in the coming weeks it will not agree with your heirs and you will be spending more time then you care to paying homage to the porcline gods if you do have any dairy for the next three weeks.

The moondots are saying your parents are coming to see you soon with some big news they will not leave you again and will remain with you for awhile. It is best to have the serpent lord fix up rooms for them as they will be with you at the beginning of the moon month.

It will also be wise to set up two double sets of rooms as it will soon become unsafe for the circle and the pride will have to flee for their lives. For the cotton tail Thestral will soon get desperate and attempt to use potions to lead you back in to his hands. Don't fret little brother the naggerts said that the cotton tail will fail.

During the times of showers the lightning child and the pride will need to flee again this time to the safe haven that was set long ago. For the battle between the snake lord and the cotton tail will come to face. For the safety of all the circle cannot be there when the battle comes to face.

I love you dearest brother. Take care

Your sister LL aka P.

Harry read the letter out loud to his mates.

"My love could you please explain to those who don't speak Luna what she means?" Severus asked with a smile on his face.

"Dumbledore and some of his order are causing problems for my friends, the Thestral's

are members of the order and people like the other Ravenclaw's and Ron and the cotton tail is Dumbledore. But they can handle it for the moment.

The moondots are spirits of the moon that guides the werewolf's so magic is telling her my parents Sirius and Remus will be coming here the day after the full moon. Most likely the way you planned to bring them here. She suggests that Tom get a room fixed for them. She also suggests to get four other rooms ready since it will become too dangerous for them to stay there. She said's I need to have a medwitch check me and the children. Also dairy products like milk and ice cream will make me sick and I will be throwing up if I eat or drink any dairy. The soul brothers are Fred and George the green thumb is Neville and the owl is Hermione. Puck is what Luna calls herself. She will refer to me as either lightning child or founders heir, it varies with her I have no idea why she calls me either. She calls our group the pride when we are just the six of us or the circle when she is including Remus and Sirius. During the times of showers the lightning child and the pride will need to flee again this time to the safe haven that was set long ago. For the battle between the snake lord and the cotton tail will come to face. For the safety of all the circle can not be there when the battle comes to face. Means in April Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and myself will have to run to a safe place that I have on a port key hidden in the necklace I wear because Dumbledore and the order will attack you Tom and as long as we are here during the battle everyone here will die including me and the children. So we will have to leave around the time the battle starts. Which if you think about it, it makes since. I won't be able to use magic at that stage of my pregnancy and you will be worried about me and the children and will be sidetracked if you knew I was in the area." Harry said while sipping his tea.

"Don't worry my Phoenix we will ensure your family and circle have plenty of rooms. Is there a way for you to tell me or one of us where the safe haven is?" Tom asked.

"No because if there is even a slightest chance that Dumbledore or one of the order lives and captures one of you before or after the battle they will use any and everything that they have to find out where I am. You don't have to worry I will leave a hidden note with the information on how to find us. But it will only be accessible after YOU have won the battle between you and Dumbledore and his order." Harry said with a sparkling glint in his eyes.

"I will make sure the rooms are ready for your circle to arrive." Tom said realizing that Harry was right all three of them were capable of having one of the many truth potions used on them to make them spill there darkest secrets.

Okay this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long I was having trouble deciding Severus's background story.

Please review.


	7. Getting to know Lucius

SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG I ENDED UP WITH WRITERS BLOCK TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT MAKING LUCIUS BEING ABUSED AS WELL.

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER JUST THIS PLOT LINE.

Chapter 7 Getting to know Lucius

The morning after Harry had gotten his letter from Luna and had his talk with Severus, Lucius decided it was time to tell Harry about himself. Finding him in the gardens drinking a cup of orange tea and eating some type of cookies.

"Harry, do you have time to talk?" Lucius asked as he walked up to him. "Of course, Lucius, what did you need to talk about? Would you like a cookie?" Harry offered as Lucius sat down thinking he probably knew what Lucius wanted to talk about.

"I don't think I have ever seen such a bright colored cookie, what kind of cookie is that?" Lucius asked looking at the tie dye colored cookies. "They are ones I made myself however I let the house elves watch so they could learn how to make them as well, they are strawberry blueberry butterscotch cherry chip flavored. What I did was take dried diced strawberries and blueberries along with butterscotch and cherry chips and mix them together like I would when making chocolate chip cookies." Harry said with a smile.

"Why not just make chocolate chip cookies?" Lucius asked while tentivly taking a bite of the cookie. "Can't have milk and chocolate has milk in it. Unless it is dark chocolate and I can't stand dark chocolate too tart for me." Harry said while enjoying the look of surprised on Lucius face as he ate the cookie.

"I see. I forgot, your friend gave you a heads up not to eat dairy products. I wanted to tell you more about myself. I know Severus and Tom both told you about their pasts I figured it would be a way for you to understand me as well if you knew my history." Lucius said as he made himself comfortable on the plush bench.

"My history isn't like Toms or Severus, it is not of me being personally abused. When my father married, it was a forced marriage her dad threated a blood feud due to the fact she claimed to be pregnant by my father. After the marriage, it was discovered that she had lied to her father however the contract was unbreakable father made sure she was misable the rest of her life. She got pregnant with me and he never touched her again, when she had me she was locked in a selected area of the manor while she had plenty of room she could not go near me nor could she leave and contact anyone. My father made sure it was well known to her that he was sleeping with other women. He had hated her before he was forced to marry her he told me he had to use a potion to get an erection just to conceive me. When I turned nine she killed herself. She never saw me didn't even know if I was a boy or girl." Lucius said while sipping the tea that was brought to them. Glancing at Harry he noticed that Harry had a small smile on his face while sipping his own orange tea.

"My father often took me to other manors, though he made sure my grandfather was not in it nor planning to be in it during the time we were there. The two didn't get along. Father used to say that grandfather was takin it for the old fool at the time I had no idea what he meant but I figured it out when I was fourteen. It was during one of those trips my father and I came across a muggle beating the hell out of a small little girl. My father interfered and discovered that the muggle believed the six-year-old girl was a child of a demon since she caused a fire to start in the backyard one day and he believed she caused the church to burn down with the priest who was going to be forcing the demon out of her, inside killing him. My father killed him and we took the girl to the hospital to get help for her however it was too late she had too much damage done to her body to live between the massive beatings and starvation. The only thing they could do for her was help her pass without any more pain." Lucius smiled as lunch appeared with what he had discovered was Harrys favorite foods.

"My father started to have the ministry watch for children of muggles on accidental magic and check to ensure the children were not being abused. Dumbledore interfered claiming that my father was trying to use the ministry to find the muggleborns so he could kill them. The idiots listened to him and refused to watch the children. After that my father found three other young children dead by their parents hands all three had magical cores.

When I was eleven I befriended a girl, who was a Hufflepuff. She was a muggleborn I found her amazing she was a great potions partner. She happily went home for Christmas and she returned afraid of her own shadow. A week after Christmas break ended she clasped on the staircase and fell down the stairs killing her. A scan on her told that she had been severely beaten and raped over Christmas break she had six broken ribs a punctured lung which is what caused her to clasp in the first place. I told my father and he took care of her parents.

When I was thirteen I befriended a boy, who was a muggleborn he was in Ravenclaw he mentioned that his parents were pissed about him being a wizard and said that god would be angry that the demons were using him to spread their evil magic around. He told me that he thought his little sister might be a witch as well. I told my father and he planned to visit to ensure they were alright the day after we got home for the summer.

However, my father was hit in the back by a cutting hex and hospitalized for a few days the day I was to arrive home, he swore he saw Dumbledore leaving after he was hit in the back. When he got out of the hospital he went to see Matthew my Ravenclaw friend only to discover that his parents and the local priest burned Matthew and his eight-year-old sister Mary at the stake two days after school got out. My father tortured the priest burning him alive on a cross and then did the same to Matthews so called parents using a lot more painful curses beforehand on them. Before he killed them by setting fire to the crosses he told them that they would be going to hell for murder. The man claimed god would reward them for getting rid of the demon. My father decided to lie and said the spell he used would prevent them from going to god that he was handing them to Lucifer himself for him to play with them for all eternity. My father was very knowledgeable on all types of religion." Lucius said while enjoying the sweet and tangy chicken that Harry seemed to really enjoy as well. Taking a sip of juice before he continued.

"The day I went back to school for my forth year at Hogwarts my father was killed. I believe Dumbledore killed him in a fight. Dumbledore was hospitalized for a week that same day being hit with a blood spell that boils the blood of the attacker it is only known to the Malfoy line. My grandfather gave the healers the spell to cure him. When my grandfather arranged my marriage against my father's wishes that I marry for love to Cissy Black as she went by I demanded the clause be entered that she forfeit he life if she threatens any life of any of my children. I lied to him claiming that I heard her once say to her sister Bella that if she had a boy before she had a girl she would kill him. Hearing that my grandfather agreed though it was a hidden clause in the marriage contract." Lucius noticed Harry had a smirk cross his face as he admitted that he lied to get the clause that killed his wife into the contract.

"My father had wanted me to marry for love and not for breeding or money. My grandfather on the other hand wanted the prestige of what the Black line would do for the Malfoy name. I honestly had no interest in Cissy Black as anything other than a study partner in charms. Like my father, I had to use a potion to conceive Draco and I never touched her again. While we were on decent terms I did not love her at all. When I joined Tom, I shared in his desire to protect muggleborns and magical children. Cissy did not she thought all muggleborns should be killed. My grandfather was all for killing the muggleborns. On a raid where Tom Severus and James and myself were rescuing a set of six-year-old triplets from their abusive parents my grandfather showed up with some others I killed my grandfather while protecting the children. Unfortunate the children died in the fire that the fake dark lord caused.

With my grandfather gone I pulled all support from Dumbledore like my father had done before his death. I used the Malfoy money to gain prestige in the ministry to where I had the minsters ear. Over the past fourteen years I have secretly been kidnapping abused muggleborn children and forcing the parents to leave town and either drive themselves off a cliff or I showed up in the town I made them move to and killed them, I personally hid the children in my estate in France. They all go to one of the magical schools in France.

Though Dumbledore has continued to be a massive thorn in the rear I with the help of some others have kept our goal going and saving muggleborns." Lucius finished telling his story while holding Harry against him.

Harry smiled at Lucius "Thank you for telling me. I know it was difficult to talk about. I am shocked to hear how low Dumbledore and some of his so-called order would go to control everyone. To be honest I never expected you or Severus to tell me your history. I asked Tom because everything I have heard about him was from the old man and I knew most if not all was lies and I wanted to know the truth. However, I am very thankful to know the truth about all three of you. Perhaps when all three of you have the time I will tell you the real story of my life not the edited version everyone else knows." Harry said while cuddling up against Lucius enjoying the last of the sun set.

After Lucius headed out Harry went upstairs to his room where he smirked as he started to play with his pencils and muggle paper. After ten minutes or so he smiled. "Minnie!" Harry said calling for his house elf here at Riddle manor. "Master be calling Minnie? Did master want some food?"

"No Minnie I want to show you a muggle magic trick, see this paper it is blank, right?" at Minnie's nod Harry took a pencil and glided it across the paper and made the words appear **Hello Minnie** "Master is amazing at muggle magic!" Minnie declared Harry smiled at her. "I have a secret job for you Minnie one that I only trust you with okay?" Harry asked while picking up a sheet of paper that was set aside. "Minnie can keep your secret's master Harry if they don't go against Master Tom's wishes." Minnie said proudly. "This won't be going against master Tom's wishes. See this paper here, I want you to hold on to it. Only give it to master Tom when he says to you personally that the war is over that he won and I am no longer in any danger. Then and only then give him this paper and show him the muggle magic trick I just showed you. If anything happens to master Tom, you may give this paper to master Lucius or Severus if they can say that same phrase to you if anyone else asks for it or they can't say the phrase destroy that paper can you do that Minnie?" Harry asked holding out the paper on it. "Minnie can do that master Harry." Minnie took the paper and put it in a safe spot where only she could access it.

Harry smiled and looked out at the almost full moon. 'soon Remus and Sirius will be here as well. At least I won't have to worry about them anymore. Then a couple weeks later and I will have all my true friends. I wonder if Bill and Charlie are coming as well? All well I will know soon enough.' Harry smiled to himself and went to take a warm bath. Looking at his growing belly as he climbed in the warm water Harry made a mental note to ask Lucius to have a healer ensure the babies are doing alright.

At Hogwarts….

A blond hair girl was looking through a healer's book on medical spells while copying pages that she needed on child birth and healing spells for after child birth. A brown-haired girl was looking up healing charms and potions, and two red heads were looking up conjuring and transfiguration spells. All set in a room with a soft fire going in front of them.

In another part of the castle a brown-haired man and black haired man were drinking coffee making sure everything was ready for the next day.

A man with long black hair smirked to himself as he brewed the last few potions he needed for the upcoming events.

In a tower a sandy haired boy sat reading and listening to two red heads taking about what their mother planned with her lover.

An old man sat in his tower overlooking the grounds with a gleam in his eye soon he would get that brat back under his control and he would be back to obedient to him, marrying the girl and signing his money away for the greater good.

A dark red bird shook its head sadly and flamed out of the room landing beside a snowy own and then the two disappeared in a ball of flames and reappeared in a room where a dark-haired boy was sleeping soundly.

Again sorry for the wait I had a lot of trouble with this chapter.


End file.
